challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Shopville/Quiz Quest
Quiz Quest is the fifteenth episode of Battle For Shopville. In this episode, the contestants take another quiz. Transcript *Lippy Lips: Hey Sarah, how would you feel if I was eliminated? *Sarah Fairy Cake: I don't know, although it did happen once before. *Lippy Lips Yeah, in BFT 3. But that was so recent! *Sarah Fairy Cake: Still, you were eliminated. I don't even know how you managed to escape Four's algebra classes! *Lippy Lips: It's a long story. *Announcer: And that long story will have to wait, because now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *OMG, there's points now! Who'll go home? We'll just see... It's Cake at Stake! *Announcer: Donatina, Connie Console, Philippa Flowers, and Lola Roller Blade, last episode, you four had the lowest scores, so one of you will be eliminated. We got 25 votes. *Announcer: Connie Console and Lola Roller Blade got 2 votes each. Philippa Flowers got 6 votes, while Donatina is eliminated at 19 votes. *Donatina: Good! I can reunite with Jessicake again! *Announcer: Good for you then. *(Donatina is sent to the TLC.) The contest *Announcer: These are your current scores. #Freda Fern - 170 #Strawberry Kiss - 80 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 65 #Slick Breadstick - 57 #Suzie Sundae - 52 #Lippy Lips - 48 #Connie Console - 38 #Philippa Flowers - 35 #Lola Roller Blade - 32 *Announcer: At the end of this episode, the three contestants with the lowest scores will be up for elimination. *Announcer: The fifteenth contest is another quiz. There are ten questions. You will get ten points for each question you answer correctly. The contest ends December 15th. #Which BFB contestant swaps their consonants when they talk? #What aspect of the game will likely occur in II2 episode 12, given what Taco said in the preview? #Who was the first contestant to be freed from a jawbreaker in BFB 2? #In the unfinished seventh episode of Object Overload, which contestant did Locky and Television prank? #Who had immunity in episode 16 of Object Mayhem? #How many lines has Puffball had so far in BFB? #In BFDI 9, what did Snowball call the Squishy Cherries? #In episode 10 of Inanimate Insanity, the talking cactuses were a reference to an event in a previous II episode. Which episode was referenced? #In BOTO 4, what was the price of the lemonade at Party Hat, Shieldy, Slurpy, and Boombox's lemonade stand? #In BFDI 11, what name did Blocky call the Announcer? Results These are the correct answers. #Cloudy #The merge #Book #Cherry #Tune #3 #Mushy Berries #A Lemony Lesson (episode 2) #$20 #Talking metal box Lola Roller Blade and Freda Fern did not do the challenge, so they each get a strike. As for the others, here are their results. #Strawberry Kiss - 5/10 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 5/10 #Slick Breadstick - 8/10 #Suzie Sundae - 2/10 #Lippy Lips - 10/10 #Connie Console - 9/10 #Philippa Flowers - 4/10 You get ten points for each correct answer, so these are your current scores. #Freda Fern - 170 #Lippy Lips - 148 #Slick Breadstick - 137 #Strawberry Kiss - 130 #Connie Console - 128 #Sarah Fairy Cake - 115 #Philippa Flowers - 75 #Suzie Sundae - 72 #Lola Roller Blade - 32 *Announcer: So Lola Roller Blade, Suzie Sundae, Philippa Flowers, and Sarah Fairy Cake are up for elimination. Epilogue *Philippa Flowers: I hope I'm not eliminated...